Dead Fox
by Drel Krown
Summary: In a small town in Hawaii lived a young boy with his parents. The boy is 3 today and was told that they were going to be living in Japan. The boy was still too little to understand but he was so excited to be moving. A week later they were all packed up getting on the plane to Japan. 14 years have passed and the boy is now 17 and is in highschool.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Life Before Death

"Hey son guess what, we're moving to Japan." a man said to his son. "Happy 3rd Birthday Drel!" the boys mother shouted bringing him a small pie with three lit candles in it. Even though Drel was young he was excited, he ignored the pie and ran straight to his room and started packing his toys.

-One week later-

"This is so cool, we live here?!" Drel asked his parents. They both nodded their heads and watch the boy take off up the stairs to their new home.

-14 years later-

Location: Tokala residents

"Hey mom I'm heading to school, thanks for the bacon!" the boy shouted as he headed out the front door. As he closed the front gate to his house he heard a loud yell come from the house, "Drel, I'm going to ring your neck!" He sighed and brushed his dreads from his face revealing his cyan colored eyes and began to walk to school.

Drel was just an average 17 year-old now. He has long black dreads with his tips dyed arctic white, he was kinda skinny but he worked out a lot and he had also joined the martial arts club at school so he was in shape. And other than his cyan colored eyes and his mixture of cool colored 3/8" sized plugs in his ears the only things that made him stand out is, his bad attitude and the fact he is a super genius.

Drel makes to the bus that runs by his school and gets on. There he runs into a familiar face "Drel over here" the person said while flaging him down. "Hey Hoji, how you been?" Drel asked.

"It's not how I been it's what the hell is going on between you and Yui?" Hoji said with a stern tone and a deadly look on his face. 'Oh shit did he find out about me and Yui' Drel thought ask while be thrown off guard. Hoji stop and looked out the window and sighed "Didn't you promise to meet us at karaoke last night?"

Drel stopped and thought about it "Crap! I totally forgot I went to the lab with my mom last night." Hoji nodded and punched Drel clean in the chest causing him to jerk a little. "But what I don't understand is why she went home crying last night?" Hoji said looking straight into Drel's eyes.

Drel then looks away and pulls out his phone and she he has 25 missed calls and 34 unread text. 'crap she either going to kill me or hate me.' he thought as the bus came to a stop right in front of Fujima Academy. The two boys get of the bus and began to walk to class.

-2 hours later-

'Holy crap I'm tired and Yui hasn't noticed me yet but damn I feel like an ass for bailing last night and not even checking my phone only makes it worse.' Drel thought as he sat in class on his phone since he finished all his work for his class today. He then pulls up his messages and began to text Yui, he gets half way through his heart felt text when the bell rings for lunch. He finishes the text but before he could send it he bumps into a young girl. She looks about 15 years old, with the perfect banana body curves, dark skinned, an average B sized chest, silky soft red hair with natural purple tips stopping a little pass her shoulders, soul piercing crimson red eyes, and 1/2" black and red plugs in her ears.

Drel grips his phone tightly as he catches the girl in his other hand. "Yui?" Drel said with concern in his voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Author notes: this fanfiction is for fun and if you have any comments you can leave them by reviewing the chapter. Next introducing really soon is very help from my friend Kyubbi Gear and he gets all credit for the character that is all if you want to go find out more about Ross then go ahead and in search KKyubbi Gear in the search engine.

-Fujima Academy-

"Yui?" Drel grips her tightly pulling her closer to him. The girl then snatches away from him "What do you have want Drel." She replied angerly. "Hey look I'm sor-" Drel was interrupted by his friend Hoji who just walked into the classroom. "Hey guys, ready for lunch?"

"I'm out of here" Yui said quickly leaving the room. Drel then dropped his head and looked at his phone. "Let's head up to the roof I need a smoke." the two boys started to make their way up to the roof.

Walking down the hallway heading to the roof of the school Drel notice a strange guy walking around in a deadpool hoodie. Not really interested in who the guy he kept walking.

"So what was that back there? " Hoji asked. "What was what?" Drel replied with a depressing tone in his voice. Hoji threw his arm around Drel's shoulders. "Nothing man she's just still pissed off at me that's all" He said removing his friend's arm from his shoulders. After making the roof Hoji sat down next to Drel as he pulled a cigar and a blunt out of his jacket pocket. Drel lit the blunt after handing the cigar to so that Hoji would light the cigar.

-10 minutes later-

"Dude are you going to send that text or nah?" Hoji asked. Drel then realized he was hesitant to send it. 'If I send it she'll forgive me right? I can't stand her being mad at me.' he thought as he pressed the send button. Suddenly his phone was snatched from his hand "Dude what the hell kinda phone is this?" Hoji asked after realizing that Drel had a new phone. "it's a prototype my mom is working on she let's me test it out" the bell rang for lunch to be over so the boys headed back to class.

-Back in class-

Drel was sitting at his desk when he noticed Hoji having hard time taking notes cause he was to high "Hey Hoji take a break you copy my notes later man."

"Thanks man but can you even take notes you're higher than I am?" Hoji asked. Drel smiled and started taking the notes faster than when he is sober. 'Damn, never mind he got this.' Hoji thought as he sat back and relax. Meanwhile Yui who sit in front of Drel had her eyes glued to her phone, reading Drel's text over and over again.

The bell rang and they were all heading to the last class for the day. Drel and Yui had martial arts club and Hoji had kendo club. But before they headed out the door to the hallway Yui stopped in front of Drel. The two noticed that their friend had tears in her eyes.

"Hey Yui ar-"

-slap-

"You think you can send me some sweet ass text and I forgive you!" Yui shouted at Drel. Drel holding his face where he was slapped began to talk but was interrupted.

"You fucking stood me up Drel!" more tears started to fall down her face as she continued "You know I fucking hate that shit, and you did it anyway! I don't forgive you, you selfish asshole! Don't call me, text me, or even look my way cause when people need you, you fucking disappear. I fucking hate you Drel!" Yui then snatched off the ring he gave her and threw at Drel hitting him in the face and walked off crying.

Drel crouches down and picks up the ring. He just stares it as the voices and noises went dead silent. Suddenly he heard the beating of his heart over and over till he heard a crack in each heartbeat. "Hey are you ok?" Hoji asked, but to no reply. He watched as his friend stood up and walked off.

Drel had walked all the way home after his fight with Yui. Opening the front door his mom noticed Drel "it's a little early to be home from school, just because you're a genius it does mean you can skip school." Drel just walked passed and headed up stairs to his room. But before getting halfway up the stairs his mom stopped him.

"What's wrong son? "

"Yui and I got into a fight." Drel answered.

"Well it's not like that's not normal for you two." his mother replied. Drel tossed the ring a his mother, she caught it and when she realized what it was she looked up at Drel who had tears in his eyes. "Awe hun it'll be ok." his mother said as he walked over to Drel and hugged him.


	3. Chapter 3

Location: Tokala residents

Later that evening Drel was sitting in his room staring at the black tungsten ring with a gold trim and ruby imbedded rose in it. 'Damn I fucked up really bad this time around.' he thought as he loss himself staring at the ring.

-knock knock-

"Drel get dressed we are going out." his mother said. 'Why you never took me out when ever something else bad happened." he thought as he stood up to get dressed. He then made his way down stairs throwing on his Bugs Bunny jacket on. "it's kinda cold out there, sure you don't want to throw on heavier jacket on son?" he mother asked.

"No, for some odd reason I'm burning up. Like I'm wearing a fur coat or something." he replied as he walked over to the door. 'Great now I have to explain this too, but I wonder what triggered it?' his mother thought as they exited the house heading to the car. Once the two got into the car they drove off heading to the more city area.

"So what got you interested in taking me out on your night off mother?" Drel asked with an intensifying glare on his face. His mother only shook her head and sighed "Son we need to talk, you need to learn your family history and greatest secret." Drel suddenly looked up at his mother and placed his hand over his mouth and, roses his right eyebrow.

They came to a stop at a exotic pet store, Drel's mother look at him "Depending on what you choose in the store will help me explain what our family secret is. And now that you are interested this is gonna be fun son." Drel smirked and nodded his head, the two then got out of the car and head inside. "Oh, Ms. Tokala what a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you today?" the store clerk said as they walked into the store. "Hey just here to pick out a partner." she replied with a smile on her face.

The store clerk then pointed to the backroom "Well you know where our exotic animals are but I'm sure you will stay up front. Don't want another hand full, to pick at your pockets again." she laughed "You mean Nala? She never put a dent in my pockets." she then points to Drel and says "This one is for my son, he'll be picking his partner today. What he picks is up to his intrenses." the clerk stopped and looked and smiled "Good luck to you then Little Fox." Drel looked at the clerk and asked "You know of my family?" the clerk smiled and pointed "Better start looking someone might take you partner." Drel and his mother walks off to look for his so called partner.

-15 minutes later-

"Mom we've seen all the animals and none of them interest me, shall we go to the back?" Drel asked with concern in his voice. His mother replied "Any animal you want son." the two entered the back and from the entrance you see a variety of different animals from bears, to snakes, to hawks and lions. Drel was taken back for a brief moment before exploring. When the two got to the wild canine Drel's mother noticed excitement in her son's face, but also noticing a black like aura around as it began to from in to a shape of an animal.

"Mom I found him." Drel said with a calming tone but with a serious smile on his face. She walks over to Drel to see him making straight eye contact with this baby marble fox with bright blue eyes. Drel crouches down and picks up the little white kit with one big black stripe leading from his face, ending at his tail, and thin one on the side of his legs, instantly the two bonded and his mother saw the aura completely form. She smiled 'he has potential.' she thought as she continued to watch Drel and the kit bond. The clerk walks over "So this is the one you pick great choice, but in order to buy an exotic animal you'll have to do some paper work. Follow me if you would. " the three walk to the front and start signing the papers. His mother did most of the work all Drel had to do was give the kit a name, sign that for his exotic animal license, and sign that he is the owner of the baby fox. Drel picks up the pen and signs his signature on the lines for the license and ownership. "So what are you going to name him son? " Drel pause after his mother asked him the question. He sat there thinking until he noticed how much fun the kit was having in his Bugs Bunny hoodie. "I got it!" he said as he jotted down the the name. The clerk then pick up the the paper work and smiles when reading the kits name "Well that's it Bugs Tokala is all yours. They all smiled after hearing the name and watching the the baby fox smile at his new name.

After leaving the store they headed back to the car briefly. His mother goes in the backseat and pulls out a swiss fox rabbit with a sandy blonde fur coat and blue eyes. "Son bring Bugs closer to Nala." she insisted, but Drel hesitant knowing that foxes main meal is rabbit. But slowly he brought the two closer. Finally face to face Drel felt Bugs tense up but before he could move back Nala to her paw and placed it on the kits head. Suddenly the kit relaxed and jumps into Drel's mother's hands and snuggled up to Nala.

"So you hungry?" his mother asked.

"Yea, I'm starving!" he replied.

"How does yakisoba sound to you?" she asked. He nodded picked up Bugs and put him inside his jacket zipping it up so all you see is Bugs's head and front paws. The the two walks over to the yakisoba place to get the food.

-10 minutes later-

Location: Park

Drel and his mother were sitting on a bench watching Bugs and Nala play, while eating their yakisoba. "Son it's time you know you family history and why we are known as the fox family." his mother said but before she could continue Drel cut her off. "Mother our last name means fox duh." he said as he shrugged with a sarcastic look on his face. But his mother only not it and continued, "That is not why we are known by the Fox family, well known as that because we hold fox spirits within us." Drel's attention quickly turned and he became very interested.

His mother continue to explain about the fox of the West and the rest of his family history about our past and they headed back to the car. On the way back to the car Drel stopped and asked "So what does this mean, what kind of fox spirit are you?" His mother laughed "I am a vulpes zerda also known as the fennec fox. And you son, you are a vulpes vulpes also known as the red fox like your grandfather."

"So you're telling me that I am one of the most common foxes in the world? Great I knew I wasn't that special." Drel said with a disappointing look on his face. "Not really," his mother said as they finally approached the car "the vulpes vulpes is the rarest spirits to be born with. And on top of that you have a black fox spirit which has happened since my grandmother, your great grandmother." Drel look at his mom and smiled 'I guess I am special after all.' he thought and the two got in the car and head home.

-The next day at school-

Drel spent all morning skipping his classes, but when lunch time came around his friend Hoji met him up on the roof. "So what you just gonna get high all day up here so you mom doesn't notice you're not skipping your classes?" Hoji asked sarcastically. Drel just sat there looking at the clouds with Bugs laying next to him. "Sounds about right. " he replied but before Hoji could light his black Yui came out to the roof tops with her friends. Drel stood up and walked over to her, she had intense look in her crimson red eyes. And at the same time the two of them asked if they could get the roof to themselves. After everyone left, Drel dropped down on one knee and said "Yui I want to do better and I want to be with you forever so will you accept the ring I gave you?" Yui stood there shocked as Bugs walked up to her and lowered his head to get pet.

Their friends hiding in the doorway of the roof to ease drop heard a silent pause. And peaked around the corner to see them on the ground kiss. "Yes. But don't you think you can stand me up again and live." she said with tears of happiness running down her face. And Drel just smiled then wipe the tears from her face before sitting up and looking her straight into her eyes making contact then said "I love you, I always have. " the two told the other they could come back out, but when they came out all they heard was "About damn time, congrats!"

The two just cuddled up more and smoked and had lunch.

Author Notes; In the next chapter I will be adding and another Oc by the name of Ross Hikatori made by KyuubiGear and his HOTD FanFic called Experiment of the Dead. Check it out and all credit for Ross goes to Kyuubi for his creation and personality.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Lighting Show

Location: Fujima Academy

-One week later-9

Drel, Yui and her friend Nami where sitting in the west staircase, having a smoke after martial arts club. "I wonder why Hoji is late?" Nami asked with a slightly irritated tone in her voice.

"It is odd I'll go look for him." Drel said standing up. Yui frowned and crossed her arms. "Your going to go look for that Ross guy aren't you?" when suddenly a young lady with pink hair and glasses said as she walked down the stairs . "Saya?" Drel shocked to see her talking to him and not being at each others throats. She continued "Hoji said he was headed to the nurse's office." Drel nodded his head while Bugs stood up and jump up on the railing of the stairwell. "Yui?" Drel said knowing she wouldn't agree. "Go I know he caught your eye and you are going to do whatever once you made up your mind." she said as she stood up.

Drel smiled and said "Thanks Ba.." But was interrupted by Yui kissing him. Drel just smiled and took a few steps back, before jumping over the 3 floor railing. As Yui turned around she saw Nami make in a strange face at her. Saya quickly explained what she meant by 'Ross catch Drel's attention', "Because Drel finds something interesting in a person cause he hates people." Saya said as she stared to laugh. Yui Just sat down while thinking about what Saya said.

Meanwhile after Drel and Bugs jumped of the stairwell he started to make his way down to the nurse's office when he hear someone talking. He over heard some talk about how the new kid Ross was about to spar with the kendo club captain. Drel started to think back to last week on Ross's second day.

*Flashback*

Drel was just on his way back from his club activity when he heard the Ross and Captain Busujima who had been never been beating, had forfeit the match. After over hearing that news he made his was back to class. While passing the nurse's office Drel heard the sound of someone get beaten up. He peaked around the corner to he who it was, turns out it was a classmate of his by the name Kohta Hirano. Before he could act he saw the new student Ross, Drel watched as he told Kohta to run and slowly be the fuck out of two of the three students. But Drel hesitant to admit it he saw lighting surging around his body. But not only surging but he could control it, this peak the teen's intrense.

Drel continued to watch the conflict, he noticed Ross's appearance started to change his soulless brown burned with a yellow fire and his orange hair grew longer with black areas in it. Drel hesitated as he felt an extreme intent to kill coming from the teen, he watched as the boy's lighting turned from blue, to red, and finally black. Ross form a wrecking ball sized ball of black lighting and slammed into the boys chest. After witnessing such power Drel took an alternate route back to class.

*Flashback end*

As Drel made his way to the kendo club's dojo he saw them begin the private match. Drel hoping to witness Ross's power. And Drel with his fox spirit powers awake wanted to find a rival to challenge. After sneaking into the dojo to watch the match they began to clash. After watching one round and Ross didn't his powers Drel grew bored but suddenly the last bell rang. Drel had wanted to challenge him, but he had to meet his friends at the gate.

-Later that night-

"Mom you here!" Drel yelled as him and Yui walked into the house. After hearing no reply, Drel checked his messages seeing on from his mom fifthteen minutes ago. Yui then asked "Is she was going to be home tonight?" Drel shook his head and smiled. "well I'm going to smoke and watch anime bae." Drel then lit a blunt and headed up to his room. Yui followed him turning her phone off.

Chapter Fin

Next chapter is Zombies

And you'll meet more main characters


End file.
